


一场轻松愉快的谈话

by Charlogar



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlogar/pseuds/Charlogar
Summary: 篡火之后，灰烬与他的朋友——他的新娘聊了聊。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	一场轻松愉快的谈话

*安里♀和灰烬♂坐下好好聊了聊，或许吧。

“恭喜您。”安里轻轻地说，铁做的头盔上看不出表情，当然了。但她的语调没有变，一如既往的年轻且柔和，理所当然地说着些祝贺他的话。灰烬怔怔地看着他的朋友——他的新娘，试图从他干涩的嗓子里憋出一句回答，或者道谢，什么都好。但当安里的视线从天空中垂死的黑色轮廓挪向他时，他的肢体和舌头又僵硬的像是在艾雷德尔的雪原冻了一晚上。  
  
“谢谢...我是说，呃，那个....”灰烬鼓足勇气开了口，不过下一秒他就后悔了。他要和她谈些什么？他该和她谈些什么？“关于霍拉斯...”灰烬心想这真是好极了，他挑了个最不该现在提起的话题。于是他急急忙忙地收住话尾，正想要补上一句足够诚挚的道歉。  
  
“霍拉斯怎么了？”像是听到了一位久未谋面的朋友的名字，安里轻声问道，语气平稳且柔和。  
  
灰烬愣住了。他的嗓子干涩得要命，此刻正连着早就化成灰了的心脏一起隐隐作痛，连继续这场对话都是酷刑。“嗯，你在幽儿希卡教会跟我说..离开地下墓地之后你们就再也没见过面。”  
  
“您说的没错。”她点了点头，直直地注视着灰烬，不知为何他想到了某种曾见过的精美人偶。  
  
他觉得在这视线下如坐针毡。  
  
“我很抱歉。”灰烬在被烧得焦黑的头盔底下闭上眼睛深呼吸，如释重负的说出这四个字。  
  
安里没有挪开视线。她沉默了数秒，也只沉默了数秒；然后她回答，劳您费心了。  
  
灰烬觉得那疼痛愈演愈烈，他的舌头像打了结，但他下定决心要好好结束这场对话。  
  
“你的使命，他的牺牲..我真的很抱歉。”  
  
安里终于挪开了视线，她看着自己的手，或许还看着那把别在腰间的直剑。沉默持续着，漫延成白色的浓雾，他越来越猜不出那头盔底下的表情了。  
  
“我想尤利娅就要来找我了。”灰烬局促地站起身，向曾经的朋友道别，径直转身离开。  
  
“灰烬..不，吾等游魂之王。过往已经毋需再提。诚然我感到悲伤，但现在我的职责仅仅是..”  
  
灰烬加快脚步，让最后半句淹没在风与沙尘之中。他没有听见，也不想听见。  
  
我都干了些什么啊，他想。


End file.
